goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Father's Pasta Restaurant
Father's Pasta Restaurant is the 11th game in the Father Arnold's restaurant management series that was released for worldwide by GoAnimate Studios on July 14, 2016. Workers * Wilbur * Angelina * Custom Worker Stations * Order Station * Cook Station * Build Station * Bread Station Customers * Connie (Tutorial) * Ed * Lore * Jude * Yvonne * Rauline * Polak (Rank 2) * Wanda (Random day customer) * Geoff (Random day customer) * Normie (Random day customer) * Dennis (Random day customer) * Diana (Random day customer) * Dash Rephemm (Random day customer) * Royal (Random day customer) * Beer (Random day customer) * Octavia (Random day customer) * Marilyn (Random day customer) * Cherry Collector (Random day customer) * Timothy (Random day customer) * Chelsea (Random day customer) * Haruka (Random day customer) * Mick (Random day customer) * Michigan (Random day customer) * Whitney (Random day customer) * Samantha (Random day customer) * Spike (Day 2) * Courtney (Day 3) * Ayato (Day 4) * Keith (Day 5) * Beth (Day 6) * Seth (Day 7) * Angie (Day 8) * Freddy (Day 9) * Tass (Day 10) * Nelly (Day 11) * Footbag Donn (Day 12) * Christian (Day 13) * Alisen (Day 14) * Pilot Pammy (Day 15) * Emmett (Day 16) * Jocelyn (Day 17) * Calvin (Day 18) * Gunner (Day 19) * Jason (Day 20) * Vince (Day 21) * Vera (Day 22) * Lucky Hancock (Day 23) * Faith (Day 24) * Branden (Day 25) * Mac (Day 26) * Aaron (Day 27) * Winry (Day 28) * Lily (Day 29) * Bobby (Day 30) * Jasmine (Day 31) * Travis (Day 32) * Orscero (Day 33) * Pirava (Day 34) * Meta Light! (Day 35) * Jade (Day 36) * Small Adrian (Day 37) * Kate (Day 38) * Elliot (Day 39) * Cameron (Day 40) * Jesus (Day 41) * Sun (Day 42) * Bart (Day 43) * Denise (Day 44) * Ludlow (Day 45) * Kimber (Day 46) * Wizard Percy (Day 47) * Maureen (Day 48) * Jenna (Day 49) * Ian (Day 50) * Steve (Day 51) * Ava (Day 52) * Punkhead (Day 53) * Horyes (Day 54) * Alejandro (Day 55) * Nicholer (Day 56) * Tara (Day 57) * Lorenzo Hancock (Day 58) * Gemma Hancock (Day 59) * Anthony (Day 60) * Francesco Hancock (Day 61) * Deborah (Day 62) * Natalie (Day 63) * Shorty (Day 64) * Father Arnold (Day 65) Closers * Louise (Sunday) * Sid (Monday) * Etiona (Tuesday) * Gil (Wednesday) * Tina (Thursday) * Karbonn (Friday) * Batman (Saturday) Locals (Bold customers are closers) # Gil # Louise # Geoff # Marilyn # Elliot Ingredients Pastas * Spaghetti (Start) * Macaroni (Start) * Pappardelle (Start) * Farfalle (Start) * Shells (Start) * Campanelle (Start) * Bucatini (Unlocked with Courtney on Day 3) * Angel Hair (Unlocked with Pilot Pammy on Day 15) * Acini di Pepe (Unlocked with Faith at Day 24) * Gnocchi (Unlocked with Denise at Day 44) * Orecchiette (Unlocked with Punkhead at Day 53) Sauces * Alfredo Sauce (Start) * Spinach-Basil Pesto Sauce (Start) * Marinara Sauce (Start) * Clam Sauce (Start) * Vodka Sauce (Start) * Pesto Cream Sauce (Start) * Garlic Butter Sauce (Unlocked with Ayato at Day 4) * Balsamic Cream Sauce (Unlocked with Gunner at Day 19) * Bechamel Sauce (Unlocked with Branden at Day 25) * Four Cheese Sauce (Unlocked with Cameron at Day 40) * Buttery Herb Wine Sauce (Unlocked with Gemma Hancock at Day 59) Toppings * Meatballs (Start) * Mushrooms (Start) * Garlic (Start) * Crushed Red Pepper (Start) * Olives (Start) * Anchovies (Unlocked with Polak at Rank 2) * Egg (Unlocked with Angie at Day 8) * Basil (Unlocked with Tass at Day 10) * Black Pepper (Unlocked with Christian at Day 13) * Bacon (Unlocked with Jason at Day 20) * Broccoli (Unlocked with Lucky Hancock at Day 23) * Green Pepper (Unlocked with Winry at Day 28) * Oregano (Unlocked with Bobby at Day 30) * Tomatoes (Unlocked with Orscero at Day 33) * Artichoke Hearts (Unlocked with Bart at Day 43) * Soybeans (Unlocked with Ludlow at Day 45) * Parsley (Unlocked with Maureen at Day 48) * Chicken (Unlocked with Lorenzo Hancock at Day 58) * Peas (Unlocked with Natalie at Day 63)